


Rise of the Saica

by CrimsonCherryScarlet



Category: Sengoku Basara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCherryScarlet/pseuds/CrimsonCherryScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saica Magoichi's origins. Ties in with Dragon Shadow's plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"SEON!" Sayaka screamed as she reached the Saica Magoichi's tent, pushing the panels aside, stopping in her tracks as the man that had taken her into his faction, raising her when Father and Mother had sent her to the mercenary group to learn the art of gunplay, strategy and combat, to help her grow stronger. The young girl had recognized the sighs when the screams and smoke had started, accompanied by lightning and darkness.

A memory came, unwanted, cutting through the harshness of the black-and-red sky, the smiling man touching her shoulders, guiding her arms and hand, voice calm and playfully soft as he taught her how to handle the pistol, how to be fearless, honourable… her own.

A memory broken by cruelty.

Seon was on his bleeding knees, wearing very little as it was his habit when he slept, the gun, the phoenix, on the ground, by his side, green-golden eyes staring defiantly at the barrel of Oda Nobunaga's shotgun, refusing to let his pain show. Nohime stood a bit behind her husband, both guns in hand, lowered, smoking after having been fired. He was to be executed.

"Sayaka…" He noticed her as time dragged, his eyes widening slightly, darting from her to his enemy. "Get out of here, girl." The Magoichi said, not taking his eyes of the Devil King now. He knew why. It wasn't only because the Saica faction was dangerous and powerful. It wasn't just because Seon had refused to join. It wasn't just because he had started to plot against Oda. It wasn't just because he had started the contact needed to join the eastern alliance. All those factors played a part. But this was mostly because he had taken in a promising slave and asset for moulding and had set her free. This was because Sayaka had said _no_ when ordered to join the war.

The man would kill his daughter if he felt she was in the way. A few years with the Saica had turned the shy girl into a marksman prodigy and a deadly gunslinger. But they had also taken from her the slavish admiration for her father and forced her to face the true and think for herself.

Sayaka's clear reddish-brown eyes narrowed and she ran to his side, strawberry-blond hair bouncing around her. She shrieked when the shot struck Seon. He fell, eyes lifeless. The girl knelt by his side, in shock, eyes wide.

Oda lowered his gun leisurely, examining his handiwork and his daughter. He saw the defiance in her eyes. The Devil King raised the gun once more, pressing it against her forehead. She closed her eyes, readying herself for death. There was little hope when the Devil King readied his weapons.

"Kazusa-no-suke-sama…" Nohime interrupted, softly, her voice urgent. Sayaka opened her eyes slowly, staring at the man, her expression hardening. Whatever passed between them was enough. Oda Nobunaga relaxed, holstering the shotgun, turning, crimson cape slashing the air as they left.

Sayaka's heart was pounding with dread, her mind trying to grasp the situation. Seon… Her façade broke suddenly and she wept silently for a long moment, tears falling down over cheeks as the survivors fought to drown the fires, help the wounded, searching friends through the dead. Then she wiped them away even though the flow did not stem, her expression hardening, grabbing the phoenix. She stood slowly, pistol raised towards the sky.

The young woman took a deep breath, the feel of Seon's pistol familiar and welcoming. He had been her father, the one who cared for her when she felt low, the one who taught her honour, freedom, loyalty… She shot three times, slowly.

"HEAR ME CROWS OF SAICA! LET THE RED BELL TOLL! THE SAICA FIGHT AGAINST ODA NOBUNAGA!" Sayaka yelled into the darkness. The survivors gathered, looking at the young girl they had cared for. They were her family. Some smiled proudly. Others looked grim, knowing the challenge could harm them further. Sayaka let the tears flow silently in grief even in her resolution to be courageous.

They needed to go, to rebuild. She turned towards the men that were left. Some were experienced, officials and veterans. Some were the new recruits they had left the fortress for.

"We need to return to base. To prepare for combat."

"Yes Magoichi." Saica Magoichi lowered her head softly in a nod.

"We are the Crows of Saica." She whispered into the night choked with fire and ash as her men started to pack, to move. "And with our claws sharpened we will triumph."

* * *

The shot rang out, the bullet flying true and perfect, deflecting the scythe enough so the blow that connected against Tokugawa Ieyasu wasn't deadly. The second grazed Akechi's Mitsuhide's skin, a clear warning, making him turn towards the source of the shots.

Magoichi narrowed her eyes, cocking the phoenix once more, aiming to his chest. _"The head is a kill-shot sweetie. The closer the deadlier." Seon said with a smile as he showed her how to angle the weapon and tilt it for greater effect. "But it's tiny. Go for the chest. Even through armour most of the times it's a good shot. And you can still be safe while shooting."_ Her tears hadn't dried… but she had some things to do before allowing herself to be that weak, to let all the grief out and rise once more as the Saica Magoichi. And she could not kill him and risk the Devil King coming after what was left of the Saica. But the bluff would still be effective.

"I know those eyes…" Mitsuhide whispered, his head tilting. "My work here is done." He ran, retreating. Magoichi went to Ieyasu, kneeling by his side. He was crying in pain, calling for Honda Tadakatsu. She shot into the air, discharging the barrel, calling for aid in the way the crows had agreed, holstering the weapon carefully before kneeling next to the young man, using any fabric she could find to stem the bleeding.

* * *

Magoichi looked around carefully, appraising her chances. Tokugawa Ieyasu's life was no longer endangered but still required medicine and care. A coincidence born of sheer luck and her need for information had led the Saica faction to the hiding place of a very battered Honda Tadakatsu. They had been able to convince him to come, to see that his master was still alive, that Mikawa could still survive Oda's treachery. He stood now like a guardian, in some sort of slumber, by his master's side. Not even the engineers that were left knew how to fix him. They had suggested taking the warrior to Chosokabe Motochika but that was a trip she couldn't do in the current situation even if the time with the Saica faction had made her and the Demon of Shikoku, a neighbour to Saica territory, a good friend.

There was a sudden whisper of air as a shinobi appeared in front of her, suddenly, crouching. Saica drew the phoenix and pointed it towards the stranger with steady hand, not shooting because if a shinobi appeared that clearly in the night rarely would it be with intent to kill.

A female, a kunoichi dressed in black and grey looked up, placidly facing the gun's barrel.

"Who are you?" Magoichi asked softly, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't alert the sleeping men or disturb the sick and wounded.

"I'm the One-Eyed Dragon's shinobi. Saki." She moved softly, adopting a formal sitting positions, clawed hands on her lap. Magoichi didn't lover the weapon.

"How do I know that you are who you claim? Uesugi was almost killed by that ploy." The mercenary leader said, watching every move of the shinobi. Perhaps knowing this was why she wasn't moving much.

"I am well aware of that. We can have this conversation at gunpoint if that will make you fell at ease. You can call your men to keep their weapons trained on me. You could even tie me down to keep me still while the interrogation follows. That will not change who I am and my purpose here." There was no fear or emotion in that monotone. And her clothes and weapons were too… unique for a shinobi that was leashed to Oda Nobunaga.

"Very well." She withdrew the gun and crossed her arms. "Talk."

"I came with a proposition from my lord and his allies. Join the Eastern Alliance and fulfil your promise to the Red Bell." Saki looked up, calmly confronting the Saica Magoichi.

"Walk with me." Magoichi said slowly, holstering the phoenix. Saki stood and followed. "The Saica have been almost wiped out. What few I have…"

"Are the specialists, the elite, the ones who were strong enough to survive." Saki completed. "You made a promise but you are also thinking like the leader. There is a future ahead if the Saica can survive." The shinobi lowered her head. "I am well aware of how harsh is the request but war spares no one."

"Did you master relay the same request to the shinobi?" Magoichi asked as they rounded the corner.

"No. I did that myself." Saki's answer was sharp and small, her face as set in stone as hers.

"I see… the remnants of the defeated armies…" The leader of the Saica continued, stopping in front of the shoji that led to Ieyasu's room.

"They proved amenable to the idea of joining the alliance even if all they want to do is avenge their fallen lords."

"Tokugawa is not dead." Magoichi stated crossing her arms.

"I heard the rumours." Saki said. "You saved him from Akechi Mitsuhide. I brought medicine that might help in any case." From some hidden pocket she produced a paper package, giving it to the Saica leader.

"Honda Tadakatsu also survived."

"That I did not know." There was a slight grin in Saki's face, disappearing quickly.

"He is… unresponsive ever since he returned to his lord's side."

"I see… But as our forces were not counting on him to resurface there is really no need to adapt plans." Saki sighed, as if letting go of the tension. Saica relaxed too. The shinobi then produced a couple more papers, sealed with messages. "This is why I came."

"I…"

"We don't need your answer now Saica Magoichi." Saki turned, looking outwards. "Just join us when the call sounds."

Magoichi went silent for a moment. Then her mind warned her of something.

"Saki… Kizune Saki?"

"Oda Sayaka." She retorted coldly, turning slightly.

They faced each other for a moment then grinned. They were women in unusual positions. And they were strong enough to prevail.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The horse stopped with just a light pull of its reins, shaking its white mane, snorting, hooves stomping the dirt, fidgeting slightly before going still. Night was growing deeper, the stars a bit overcast by stray clouds. The wind was soft, just a slight cold lick. Saica had arrived to the edges of the place where Hanbei's plan had made Akio create a breach so he could take Katakura Kojuro and the ninja could take Saki. She was looking around, caution dictating her actions.

The trees were thick and old, the ground between them riddled with growth, the mountains behind them, leading to some winding, hard paths. It was a tough place to keep completely under watch but judging by the fact that they actually had to eliminate two patrols of Oshu's shinobi in order to simply create a blind spot Magoichi was willing to say with little reserve that Saki had the place controlled.

Saica jumped down from the saddle, seeing little in the way of traps or tricks, at least in the edge of the area, patting her horse's flank, guiding the animal behind her, slipping the phoenix out of its holster, following the sound of combat that abruptly stopped. Either Saki had been taken or been able to stop it all. So Magoichi just had to comb the area and find the clues, taking her time to get adjusted to the darkness between the trunks, careful where she and the horse stepped. As she went deeper traps were made apparent, creating some sort of maze.

Five years had made the Saica grow once more into a force that could decide conflict and destroy any opposition and while she was grateful for Toyotomi's support in those first years, when her men were reduced to few and the arms were not as many as they wished for, it was increasingly unbearable. He had helped restore their territory, gave funding to its consolidation, building and repairing what Oda had burned down and yet wanted them to bow down to every one of his generals, keep them from contacting suppliers such as the Demon of Shikoku and use any of the advantages other warlords could provide. And now...

The Saica had no masters but themselves. Alliances were temporary and their hirers should understand their mercenary lifestyle, their respect for freedom. That was their pride. Saica Magoichi herself had grown fast into a woman she was sure Seon would have been proud of. Magoichi did not plan to falter in her path or bring dishonour to her predecessors, leading according to their wishes and needs.

The scent of the woods was soon overwhelmed by the familiar odours of blood and explosives. Bodies were pilled, fallen around, slashed. Traps were triggered, some branches were burning, debris exploded into coal and ashes. All in all it looked like someone had unleashed a tiger or some other clawed creature. Kizune Saki was most likely truly tired now. Magoichi had known of the regular ambushes Akio planted, trying to take her freedom away and had learned about her shadow dealings in the last battle. Having been in the receiving end of Saki's shadowing techniques she knew how disorienting it was for the recipient and how taxing it became for the user. Like an overloaded horse trying to run. It was possible but after a few miles the horse would collapse. To arrive and see the carnage… She edged a clearing where people were still alive, frozen by shadows in attack positions. Shadow jutsus. At that point her mindset seemed to be locked on escaping in opposition to slaughter. They had severely underestimated Oshu's shinobi had they not?

In the end they did the same to her. Size and gender helped with the misconception.

Carefully Magoichi walked around, keeping away from sight, finding the ninja of their faction, scoffing and looking around. The trail was faint, created by haste. The mercenary had to walk a fair distance until she found Saki fallen down awkwardly, the darkness preventing the leader of the Saica from seeing much of her state. She winced in solidarity, approaching, letting go of the horse, putting the gun back on its holster, crouching, reaching for the inert form. They should be quick because the general's capture should be completed and he would return that way. Most likely he would think nothing of the corpses scattered about. Causalities of a capture. Hanbei tended to be very self-assured, believing that failure was not something that could reach him that often.

A kunai was suddenly thrown, making her jump away. It sunk into the ground, tossed more to keep her away then to harm. Magoichi looked towards its original direction, fearing she had been discovered by one of the ninja that served the Toyotomi. Her hand had gone immediately towards the pistols, stopping when she noticed the lack of insignias.

A white mask and a black mask looked back at her, one above, in the trees, the other below, tense.

Magoichi shifted her gesture, showing she meant no harm as the masked shinobi walked towards Saki. They were using some sort of sign language, most what was being said clearly concerning her. It was clear they recognized her for what she had done in the past with Saki and Magoichi used that, offering the horse to help.

It was a silent acceptance but with an underlying layer of mistrust, the unconscious young woman placed on the saddle, the leader of the Saica guiding the animal and being guided by the masked shinobi further into the woods.

* * *

Although quick they had been rather thorough while caring for their fallen companion, taking away a surprisingly vast array of weapon and trickery while cleaning the blood, caring for the cuts and bandaging them. Saica made a note. If she was still able to stomach Hideyoshi's demands she should ask for permission to talk to the Iga, through Ieayasu. Furthering the healing skills within the Saica could serve them well in the future.

They forced some sort of slurry down her throat, the white mask seemingly keeping watch, the black one tending and supported. When asked they just mentioned it was something to hasten her recovery. They spoke little and not without prompting. She understood the reserve and walked out, tending to her exhausted horse, peeking occasionally to see if the shinobi had come to.

She left quickly after Saki awoke and gave her a promise.

It was a tie to the Date clan and she could see that if they were able to survive they would be the possibility of a contract. And any contact would be easier to establish if Saki was the one that created the chance.

That was one of the reasons why she had come after learning of Akio's plan. Another was because of Saki herself and their kinship and the beliefs of the Saica.


	3. Chapter 3

Saica Magoichi waited alone in the courtyard, listening to the calm before the storm, standing over the white cobblestones, her shadow staining the stones behind her, one hand placed on her hip, the other holding the phoenix loosely by her side. The orders had been given and they were the last straw. Not the invasion of Shikoku whose lord was a Saica ally and Magoichi's friend, but the way the submission of her forces was demanded.

Soon she was standing in front of Toyotomi Hideyoshi unflinchingly. The man had deigned to come down from his tower after listening to her words of dissent. He was a giant of a man, standing directly opposed to her, arms crossed, the black and red armour adding to his menacing air. Saica was not impressed or kowtowed. She was who she was and what she had become. The other three of his main generals were there too. Takenaka Hanbei, Ishida Mitsunari and Tokugawa Ieyasu. If they were there for support or just to see with their own eyes that she actually meant to walk away from the Toyotomi would be their own business.

The gun clicked as it was cocked, the sound sharp and echoing on the empty yard. Her reddish eyes showed no emotion. The pistol was raised, pointed towards the warlord, her hand firm, the aim steady.

The trio behind him tensed. Ishida glared in rage. Tokugawa seemed shocked. Takenaka was clearly making calculations, the cold purple eyes focused with purpose.

Magoichi kept Hideyoshi in sight for a long moment before pointing upwards, discharging the gun three times, purposely and with a slight pause in-between each. From a distance a bell tolled, sharply. Her men were waiting outside, ready to depart.

"The Red Bell tolled. This contract has ended." Magoichi declared, lowering the gun once again.

"You betray us?" Toyotomi Hideyoshi asked coldly, his gravely voice made for intimidation.

Saica stiffened her resolve, staring him down with an icy disposition.

"We have no masters and we have no intention of thinking of you as one. Ever." The woman declared calmly. It was one of the rules of the contract and the first he had broken. The Saica had endured because they were vulnerable. It was no longer the case.

"You will be destroyed and conquered as soon as the land belongs to me." Toyotomi declared. He was not willing to fight at that moment because of the departure to Shikoku. It was one of the reasons why she had chosen that moment. The Mercenary knew she was being allowed to leave because Toyotomi believed in his army's strength and planned to sweep those who still resisted quickly and ruthlessly. So the Saica had two options as of that moment. Join one of the warlords that opposed Toyotomi, while getting properly paid and respected or reinforce the Saica territory and be ready to withstand the assault if no one took Toyotomi down.

"When I fall another Magoichi will rise." Saica said simply as he left. "We revere freedom." The mercenary said once more, turning away.

* * *

"Magoichi wait." Ieyasu was running towards her. Saica stopped and turned slightly.

"What is it?"

"Why… at this time… just why?" Tokugawa asked, confused. He had recovered and with the help of the Toyotomi had rebuilt his army and homeland. And had surrendered his land to Toyotomi, serving with devotion and admiration. He was blinded. But he was not as lost as Ishida. "He helped us rebuild and grow."

"He demands what we would never give." Saica declared calmly.

"Is it because we are going to invade Shikoku? The Demon…"

"Our friendship means nothing in the field of battle." Saica said. "I would think it bothered you more, seeing he is one of the reasons Honda Tadakatsu survived after what Oda has done to him."

"Toyotomi believes you are strong." The man declared, fidgeting a bit confused. Idealistic.

Magoichi shook her head.

"We are strong. And that is why we prefer to fight against him than break our beliefs." Even if it mean fighting alone. "Take care Tokugawa. And may you come to your senses before you truly lose everything that ever mattered." Now one had to wait and see if Toyotomi shinobi were deployed against them or the warlord kept his promise of only attacking after the ones that directly opposed him fell.


End file.
